


Luck

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Leprechaun (1993), Leprechaun (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Ireland, Mystery Stories, Storytelling, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leprechaun's thoughts on the mystery known as "luck" and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Trimark Pictures own the Leprechaun film series. I own the songfics, oneshots, crossovers, stories and poems I cook up from time to time.

Luck

Luck.

Good fortune.

Whatever those unsuspecting mortals call it, the Leprechaun knew he had it in spades. Plus, the pot of gold he kept with him was quite something as well.

Luck. That was what some of those mortals believed in. Well, he’d show them that luck was not all it was cracked up to be. And neither was immortality. People were so greedy when it came to money — well, at least most of them. And as for mortality, they were always trying to keep that at bay. But they would never succeed. He knew that all too well.

 _Death to he who sets a Leprechaun free. Steal his gold, it will corrupt your soul, you see. For many a moon the legend has grown, death toll increases, solution unknown. Beware the evil wanderer in search of his loot, lest you suffer the wrath of his golden flute. Flee while you can, the future’s not good — for no one is safe from a Lep in the Hood!_  
~The Leprechaun, **Leprechaun in the Hood**


End file.
